pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joshandpingu
Welcome to the wiki, Joshandpingu! Hi there, Joshandpingu! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Joshandpingu page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. You should edit your userspace (edits to User:Joshandpingu) to a minimum. That means you should edit more in main articles than your own profile! Good luck, Joshandpingu! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 06:56, May 14, 2011 Pics Adobe Photoshop or MS Paint or Paintbrush --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 07:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Moar pics Try to put them in Portable Network Graphics (uncapitalized, as in .png) for it to work on the User Favorite Something Templates --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :No seriously dude, you need to put it in png. I know more HTML than you, even though I'm younger. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::PLEASE make your pics .png Someone might like your ideas and they can't even make the template. Example: [[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 05:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it can't be done here, but on your computer. Open your file, then Save As... then change the file type to PNG/png 05:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Search and open (in your computer, as in your actual files, including your homework) .jpg/JPG or whatever. Open with => Paint => Save As... => File Name: => File type: .PNG/png => Save => pvzcc.wikia.com/Special:Upload => Choose file => .png => Upload file => put in article. The end :P that was long XD --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 06:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::You did it wrong. You don't NAME it .png, you change the FILE TYPE (below file name) not the file name ::::::They're jpg Don't add them as a Category! Please don't add the category "Minigames" in your userpage. Cofee BAM!- Power of the Plants 09:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Categ User PAge Please don't categorize yourself as "Plants, Zombie, Minigames" ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 09:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Please Move it. Your Userpage is not a minigame. Cofee BAM!- Power of the Plants 09:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I can't do that The only one that can Remove it is you. How to move it: *Select Edit Profile. *Look down for the category section. *Click the X on the minigame tag. Cofee BAM!- Power of the Plants 09:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't making Spamming Page! Please don't make Spamming page please! Warned you! Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 08:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Warned you last time!!! Don't Spamming You make spamming Page!!!! Before Get Blocked ,Stop now!!! Example: The PNG Try2 page and the Badly drawn yard page! Do it again you get block! Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 08:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:... Badly drawn yard is spam because you make it Secret to unlock! (add more or be deleted) Dont make page to test But you can make Blog to try!(you can request me to delete it) Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 09:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) About Yourn Plants The Back Cactus and the Toffee Bean Are Useles,so I delete them. I try To restore the Seed and the Pink Pepper page But, I can't. I still try to restore them NOW. Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 09:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... I will ask someone that have a Rollback Status to Restore that. Sorry, for delete it.... Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 09:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Something... An Error. Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 09:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Restored! They have been Restored! Remember Add some explanation. Q: The Seed is a random plant isn't it? The Pink Pepper Too Expensive. Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 09:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You got Something! Randomguy3000 Say you're kind of responsible and polite,So he give you a Rollback Status. Be sure to use your rollback status well, be good! (we trusted you with that Status!) Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 07:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Good! :My reasons exactly. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 10:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Stuff Click here for the Templates :D [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 06:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Go to history, click rollback on a revision. It will only revert multiple (or one) edit/s of one user to the last revision of one user. You can't choose which edits to revert, only the recent edit of one user to another user. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 10:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) If you don't mind... I made you admin because of the rapid growth of the Wiki. "Make us proud" --RandomguY --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 12:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) A new admin ,huh? Now you are an Admin. I will explain you what is admins job: *Delete page that not related to this wiki. (also block the maker) *Block someone who vandalize a page. *Delete page that has been marked for deletion. *Revert Bad edit/Vandalized Page. (Undo/ use your Rollback Status) That's it! I hope you become a Good Admin in this wiki! Have a Good Day! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 13:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't! Don't make a peas category. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 07:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Like Jelo said we didn't need it. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) TinyChat click here [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 07:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You. You still want to be an admin? From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 08:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem. It is not letting me leave measseges. An Accordillo 22:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC)